demon Kagome
by inuyasha's mate 2007
Summary: Kagome is having so changes and InuYasha has to help her with the process. Will he be able to help her or will the changes take a toll on her life.i'm still working on this so be nice please i'm tring as hard as I can.UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is resting under a tree near the village waiting for Kagome to return from home. "Kagome your late" said Inuyasha. "Since when do you care if I'm late?" askes Kagome with a smirch. "You can sense and see jewel shards as well as help me in battle" replies Inuyasha . "I saw Koga and the others heading toward the village, we should go meet them" . "Wait Kagome I have to ask you something?". "What is it Inuyasha?". "Do you have feeling for me or Koga?". "Ahh... Hi Koga!" says Kagome tring to change the subject. "Kagome you should answer him" Koga tells Kagome.(In the distance) "AHH!". "A scream, let's hurry" says Kagome as she runs into the forest. When Koga and Inuyasha catch up to her they see Sesshomaru kneeling over Rin. "What the hell happened to Rin?" asks Inuyasha . Sesshomaru points to a woman standing on a tree branch. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tigura the dream weaver, prepare to meet your fate". "Sesshomaru get her out of here now". Kagome grasps her bow and arrow ready to draw them . Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga but before he could draw it from the sheath a dagger pirced his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. Another dagger pierced Kagome's arm as she released her arrow that struck Tigura's heart killing her. Kagome raises to her feet to help Inuyasha to the village for treatment. Bleeding heavily they make it to Keade's hut. Inuyasha was becoming worried about Kagome as he checks her wound a few drops of his blood drip into her wound. As Kagome bandages Inuyasha, he asks her how she is feeling ."I feel better but yet strange" she replies. Inuyasha notices her eyes turning gold and her canines turning into fangs . He also notices her hair turning a silverish white. "Kagome why is your hair changing" asks Inuyasha Kagome became vary confused and ran out of the hut passing Koga. Koga follows her into the forest where she sits with her back against the 50 year old tree. Koga stands behind a tree watching Kagome until he was startled by Inuyasha tearing through the leaves of the trees landing in front of Kagome. "Kagome you shouldn't run off in your condition if you run , you could hurt yourself" . "Stay the hell away from me Inuyasha you messed everything up". "Why are you mad at me, I was just trying to help you, I didn't mean to turn you into a half demon". "Kagome lay off Inuyasha, thanks to his mistake you will be stronger and be able to to protect yourself and be able to heal yourself". "Why are you protecting Inuyasha if you hate him?". "He still helped you" Koga replies. "You two need to solve you differences with out involving me" Kagome tells them as she runs off to Keade's hut. Inuyasha and Koga start fighting. Koga begins the fight by saying "Kagome will be mine" and slices him with his nails across the face. Inuyasha says "you will never have her" as he draws his Tetsusaiga. "Will see, whoever survives this battle will get Kagome." says Koga. Kikyo shows herself and calls out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha resheaths his Tetsusaiga and he runs towards Kikyo. He yells to Koga that "the fight will have to wait". Koga yells back "The fight hasn't even began". Koga goes back to Keade's hut to tell Kagome that Kikyo is back. Kagome runs into the forest to find that Inuyasha and Kikyo are embraceing each other. Just as Sango and Miroku arrived Kagome approached them. Sango grabbed Kagome as Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and pulled him away from Kikyo. "You screwed up by makeing me a Half-Demon and then you take off with Kikyo" says Kagome still in her demon form. As she burns the tree with her newly grown claws in anger. They make it into the village with Inuyasha alittle frightened hiding behind Miroku. They step into the hut, Inuyasha sitting far away from Kagome starts to think "why did I leave Kagome when she really needs me and go to Kikyo, why?" Everyone was a sleep but Kagome, she sat up and looking at Inuyasha and Koga to make sure they were sleeping then went outside and sat up in the tree next to the hut. Inuyasha woke up to find that Kagome was gone. He rushes out of the hut to find that Kagome had fallen asleep in the tree. When she awoke Inuyasha had layed her down in the hut and was going back to where he was before. Kagome then asked him to hold her till she fell back to sleep. He says "yes" and takes her in his arms. "I'm sorry I left you I forgot that you needed me" says Inuyasha with deep sincerity. Kagome looks up at him and tells him that she forgives him. He looks at her and she kisses him softly. She then sets her head on his chest and falls into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's **

**Sister**

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome wake up later then the others. They head outside to see that Sesshomaru had arrived to speak with his brother. "Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" askes Inuyasha. (Sesshomaru in thought) "She has the same scent as Inuyasha's and mine". "Why does that human have the same scent as us?" asks Sesshomaru. "Kagome is a half demon now." replied Inuyasha "Why?". "Thats impossable humans can't turn demon unless...your blood mixed with hers." says Sesshomaru. "My lord that young girl looks very familar" remarks Jaken. "I'm looking for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" says the girl. "Who are you?" asks Inuyasha. "I am Kouru of the Dog Demon Clan and daugther of the Dog General" said Kouru. "Sorry but we don't have a sister" says Inuyasha. "Well you do have a sister" says Myoga. "Myoga what are you talking about?" asks Inuyasha. She is your sister she was kept secret till she finished her training with your father untill his death, after his death Kouru was to find her brothers so she could finish her training. Both of you would help her wield the sword left to her named the Tarasaiga It is the equal to the Tetsuaiga" explained Myoga. "So will you help me weild Tarasaiga?" asked Kouru."I don't know what do you think Sesshomaru? Should we help our sister?" asked Inuyasha. "Fine we'll help but after you will go with Inuyasha" says Sesshomaru. "As you wish brother" replied Kouru. "We'll start first with technics" said Inuyasha. "Fine what do I have to do?" asks Kouru. "First what have already learned?" asked Inuyasha. "Father has me at backlash wave" answers Kouru. "Well then what are we supposted to teach you?" asked Sesshomaru. "Father was going to teach me how to find my center for the backlash wave" says Kouru. "Ok, first Shippo transform for me" said Inuyasha. Shippo changed into Goshinki, "now look for the windscar and wait for an attack then slash threw it" says Inuyasha. Shippo changed back. "We must be on our way, lets go Kouru" yells Inuyasha. " Wait, Sesshomaru will you please join us, I would like to spend time with both of you since you are my brothers." says Kouru. "Fine, Jaken, Rin lets go we are traveling with Inuyasha and Kouru for the time being" says Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru, we meet again" says Kagura. "Pretty brave of you to show yourself" remarks Inuyasha. "Who is that?" asked Kouru. "She is Kagura, an enemy to your brother Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I" replies Kagome. "Brought a little girl along did you, Hmmm, I see that she's your sister" smirks Kagura. "Stay back Kouru" yells Inuyasha."Khaku why don't you introduce youself to Kouru" offers Kagura. "Kagome and Sango protect Kouru, Sesshomaru would you mind helping me here?" askes Inuyasha. So Inuyasha unsheathes his sword to unleash a massive backlash wave. Kouru unshealthed her Tarasaiga and copyed Inuyasha's exact move. Then Kagura and Khaku dissappear. "What happened?" thinks Kouru. "Well done Kouru you did well" says Inuyasha. " But I didn't get him" says Kouru. "Don't worry you did very well we'll get them next time" said Kagome. "Kagome where are you from you seem very different from the others" asked Kouru. "Well it's a long story, I'm from a different time" explains Kagome."She was a mortal until Inuyasha changed her into a half demon." said Miroku. "Will you stop bothering me about that?" askes Inuyasha. "So my brother turned you into a demon , Is that why your scent is not of a human". "We should stop for the night and rest"said Kagome. (everyone is fast asleep but Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouru.) "Inuyasha were is Kikyo?" askes Kouru. "How do you know about her?" askes Inuyasha. "She found me about 50 years ago and she told me that she was with you" explained Kouru. "Can we change the subject" askes Inuyasha. "I don't want to talk about that and shouldn't you be asleep". "I can't sleep, I haven't slept in along time since father's death" said Kouru. (Kouru closed her eyes and layed her head on Miroku falling asleep exhausted ) Inuyasha picked up his sister and carried her over to were Kagome and Rin were laying asleep. "She is very beautiful"remarks Miroku. "Don't even think about it monk" says Sesshomaru. "Whats going on?" askes Kagome. "INUYASHA look out!" screams Kagome. "What the hell?" yells Inuyasha as Kagome shoots an arrow over his head. Kagome was struck with her own arrow. "Inu-yasha..." Kagome gasps in pain. "Kagome are you ok? Kouru wake up." whispers Inuyasha. "What wrong." askes Kouru. "I need you to watch Kagome." says Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsusiga. "IRON REEPER" yells Inuyasha. (in distance)"quickly, lets go, hurry". "Bastards, is she all right?" yells Inuyasha. "She's fine" says Sango "She's bleeding alittle but not to bad". "She's just resting now" says Miroku. Inuyasha resheathed Tetsusiga and picked up Kagome. "Let's go we can't stay here!" Inuyasha says as he carries Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's First Transformation

"Kagome can you walk" asked Inuyasha . "Yeah" answer Kagome "I think so" . "Your wound is healed so you should be able to fight now" says Kouru ."Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango.

Kagome kneeled putting her arm over her knee begaining to breath deep and heavy.

"Kagome what wrong" asked Inuyasha as he walk up to her ."Just fine Inuyasha" says Kagome in devilish voice.

Kagome stood up turning to face Inuyasha and the others. her eyes glowed a blood red and her claws and fangs grew long and sharp .

She rows her clawed hand and slashed Inuyasha causing his chest to bleed as he groaned in shack. "Kagome, what is happening to her?" asked Kouru .

"She has turn into a full- fledged demon and unless we kill her or find away to change her back ..." says Sesshomaru."She'll kill us" finishs Miroku."She would never harm us would she?" asks Kouru.

"She knows only killing" says Shippo."Kagome stop, this is not you snap out of it" Inuyasha tells Kagome."Just try to stop me you stupid Half- Demon" yell Kagome.

("The jewel it's still pure I can still reach her" ) "Kagome remeber the fight agenst Kaguya and then you helped beat Naraku and help me kill all of those demons" says Inuyasha."DIE INUYASHA!" screams Kagome as she rows her claws ."watch out!" yells Sango.

Inuyasha lay uncurious Kagome grasped the Tetsusaiga a she unsealths it from Inuyasha's side she holds it to his neck to finish him. "Kagome stop!" yells Koga "You don't want to do this" .

"Shut up Koga this doesn't concern you" says Kagome. ("what Inuyasha's blood has changed") thinks Koga as Inuyasha grasps Kagome's wrist . "Kagome you really what to kill me then we'll kill each other" says Inuyasha in devilish voice.

"He's turn Full Demon but how does he control his power , what if they really do kill each other?" asks Kouru. "Then they will be together in the after life" answers Miroku.

"Koga stay back!" yells Shippo as Koga grasps Kagome and tries to knock some sense in to her. "Kagome snap out of it Inuyasha is going to kill you if you don't stop" Koga tells Kagome.

Kagome rows her claws and slashs Koga's arm causing him to bleed "Stay out of unless you what to die now" says Kagome suddenly a light surounds Kagome as Inuyasha takes hold of his sword changing back to his half demon form .

Kagome found herself in a very dark place.she see's a light walk toward her ."Kagome you most return to Inuyasha he needs you" says a Voice. "How did I get here?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha used the Windscar to stop you but you and Inuyasha are uncurious and your both back to normal" says the Voice. "Is he ..."Kagome interupts.

"He's fine he just has some deep wounds but he only wanted for you to come back to him because he loves you he yelled that before he released the wind scar "said the Voice.

"Inuyasha wake up please" says Miroku. "what!" says Inuyasha as he lifts his body .

"he's awake" says Shippo. "How is Kagome?" questions Inuyasha lening over her. "She's not breathing very well" says Sango.

"You killed her Inuyasha" yells Koga in pain. "Inu...yasha" Kagome says weakly. "Kagome your alright I'm right here" says Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I love you too" replies Kagome trying to stay curious. Inuyasha pick up Kagome to carry her .

"Let's go!" yells Inuyasha to the others to fallow. "They act as if nothing happened?" says Kouru.

"What did they see to make them so claim and silent?" asks Rin. "They are in love with one other"replies Jaken. "Inuyasha and Kagome will be like that from now on" says Sesshomaru.

"Will they be able to fight ?"asks Kouru. "Yes, with great strangth and power" replies Sango.

"But wouldn't they worry about each other to much to fight?"asks Rin. "No, they have proved they are powerful enough to protect themself and if need to protect each other"says Koga.


	5. Chapter 5

The Red Moon

Kagome has fallen a sleep in Inuyasha's arms . "We should stay here for the night" says Inuyasha as he sets Kagome down covering her with his heori .

"Inuyasha how is she?"asks Miroku. "Shes breathing normal and shes just needs to rest she should be healed by morning" explains Inuyasha.

"Shippo can you get some water Miroku, Koga and I will go find some fire wood and food" says Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru is she going to be alright" asked Rin . "Shes just resting" anwsers Kouru.

"She is healing very rapidly" said Sesshomaru . "Inu...yasha" says Kagome as she lifts herself up .

"He's out with Koga and Miroku" says Shippo walking over to her. Kagome sits buting all of her wight on her arms.

Kagome your finally awake" says Koga buting the wood on the ground and then took his place under a tree as Inuyasha sits next to Kagome "you should be healed by morning if you stran from moving so much" explains Inuyasha.

"Why can't you look at me after you have seen Kikyo?" asks Kagome."Kagome I..."says Inuyasha lifting his head to look into her eyes. Kagome moves closer to his lips and kiss him.

Kagome then put her head on his chest. "Inuyasha I never want to turn demon again it's to scary" says Kagome."Kagome it's scary but it's part of being half - demon" says Inuyasha "you have to rest if your going to fight".

"Good night Inuyasha" say Kagome."Are you Inuyasha?" asks a Voice."Who was to now?"asks Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

The Blond Haired and Blue eyed Kagome

"I must ask you to hand over the demon Priestess named Kagome" says a villager. "She has not done anything wrong to be handed over to the likes of you" says Inuyasha "and unless you want to be killed I suggust you leave".

"Was going on Inuyasha ?" asks Kagome. "I have to take you to the village for exacution, I'm sorry" says the Villager.

"What have I done to be killed for?" asked Kagome. "You were seen fighting another Demon earlier to today" said the Villager.

"Inuyasha claim down" says Kagome placing her and on his "I will go to the village willingly if my friends can come along".

"Well let us go then" says the Villager. Kagome grabed her bag as well as her bow and quevier a arrows.

Inuyasha had a worried look on his face as the group fallowed the villager into the forest. Inuyasha grabed Kagome's hand and hold it tightly.

Kagome looks down at their intertwining fingers and then looked up Inuyasha's worried eyes he tried to hide the first tears he had ever shide.

She know that he was tring to act though ."Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asks . He didn't speak just stared out in thought .

"We will camp for tonight and we will continue onto the village in the morning " said the villager .

It had grow dark with night. Inuyasha let Kagome's hand drop from his and jump up in to the nearist tree.

" Lady Kagome" spoke the Villager "You wish to know who I am?".

"Yes" anwsered Kagome looking up at Inuyasha who was watching her every move.

"I am Bendashea the headmen of my village" says Bendashea.

"Why are you going to have me exacuted what have I done to you or you village?" asked Kagome.

"Half and full demons are to dangerous to have around our home so myself as well as many others have gone in serach of them" .

"Oh" says Kagome as she walks away from Bendashea.

"Inuyasha" says Kagome as she lands right in front of him. he stared out in thought.

Kagome slowly move close to him and placed her arms around his neck to hug him .

She felt warmth all over her body as he place his arms on her hip pulling her on to his lap to deepin the inbrace.

He kissed her and then push away to look at her now gold colored eyes.

"Kagome, I don't want to lose you , I need you with me" said Inuyasha with caringness in his eyes.

"You will never lose me Inuyasha" said Kagome as she layed her head down on his chest listening to his breathing and heart beat. "Kagome " said Inuyasha (as Kagome lefted her head) "Inuyasha come with me" said Kagome.

"Where ?" asks Inuyasha . "Some were peaceful and comfortable". "Ok" says Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "Fallow me" whispers Kagome.

Kagome lead Inuyasha to a water fall suround by fire flies and rare blue and gold roses.

"Kagome" says Inuyasha grabing Kagome around the waist. Kagome placed her head on his chest .

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I feel out of control is this normal for a Half - Demon?".

"It normal for humans too" replies Inuyasha knowdising that she was moveing up to his neck.

Kagome kissed his neck then started to lick and bite softly. "Ka..gome" moans Inuyasha.

She took her mouth from his neck and kissed him softly on the lips as she licked at his lips pleading to enter his mouth with her tounge which he granted as he kissed her deeply as she cursed his tounge with hers.

"Inuyasha, make love to me please." says Kagome he placed her on the rose covered ground laying his body carfully on top of her "I have wanted you for a long time".

Inuyasha bites Kagome on her neck leaving a mark and brok the skin letting it bleed to make it perment .

Kagome pulled off his haori to reveal his muscular chest and stomach .She slowly kisses every little bit of skin that is exposed throwing the haori to the ground.

"Kagome" pants Inuyasha as He then rips her clothes off.

Inuyasha studies every curve of her body before kissing down her neck and down the center of her breast causeing her to moan in pleasure he then placed his pants to the side and continued to kiss her body.

When he reached her lips He begins to thrust into her, slowly at first so as not to hurt her.

After he askes if she is ok he increased his pace alittle just enough not to hurt her.

She felt pain from his thrust and let a few tears escape from her eyes as he Slowy deeply thrust, he increases his pase to a faster shallow thrusts until she starts to pant and breath his name.

She screams and digs her nails into his shoulders with her release she felt less pain then kissed him then whispered in his ear moaning his name then moaned once again.Inuyasha explodes inside of her just hearing her say his name like that.

He collapses on top of her both panting and trying to catch their breath before he did after biting her neck .

Inuyasha and Kagome both tring to catch their breath. Inuyasha loves the scent of their mingling bodies. While still laying on top of her he begins to kiss down her body starting at her neck.

He nibbles a little bit then moves downward and starts to kiss her left nipple while pinching the right one between his fingertips.

Kagome starts moaning in pleasure. He kisses down her stomach then goes down to her hot moist sex.He kisses back up her body and kisses her on the lips passionatly and lays on his back.

He takes her into his arms and holds her till she falls asleep then kisses her lightly on the top of her head and falls asleep himself.

When they wake up they sneak off to camp.when they reached camp Inuyasha and Kagome jumped back into the tree they where in before. Kagome nuzzled in to Inuyasha's chest .

"Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha so as to not wake the others.

"hmm?" moaned Kagome. "you are my mate now" says Inuyasha.

"I know and I'm happy to be" says Kagome. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head again then both of them drifted to sleep.

The nexted day the walked in to the village . Bendashea placed a peice of rope around her wrists whispering "sorry" then placed her to a long peice of lumber the villagers looked in desgust.

A tear fell from Shippo's eye as he held onto Inuyasha's arm.

Sango closed her eyes and looked away. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood and watched as a young girl walked up to Kagome she had dark purple eyes and silky long silver hair with dog ears placed just purfectly on her head.

"Lady Kagome you must release your power" spoke the girl " You must trust in the sacred jewel that hangs from your neck".

Kagome closed her eyes .a beautiful blue light surounded her the aura become stranger the people of the village as well as Miroku and Inuyasha gasped .

The aura disapated reveling that Kagome's hair had changed to a golden blond and her eyes a dark blue. her hands free.

Bendashea fell to his knees. Kagome ran to Inuyasha laying her arms around his neck .

"That woman is no ordenary demon she is the one who protects all" .

The villagers bowed down to her chanting her name Inuyasha and the others had a confused look on their faces.

" What do you mean protecter of all?" Kagome asked .

"You are the half demon that we have been told of for centuries" answers a woman .


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru saves Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome sat with the group in the headmen's hut and waited to hear of the Protecter of alls story.

The headmen sat in front of Inuyasha who was tightly holding Kagome to him.

"young lady Kagome you seem to possess the aura of the half demon Priestess that once helped our land and people" spoke Bendashea.

"She fell inlove with a demon by the name Sesshomaru they were to be married but before they were able to wed she was killed by a Demon that held a grudge agaisnt lord Sesshomaru and he left us after he bared her body in a bed of red roses in the main garden at the village enterance".

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru noticing that he was lowering his head at the sound of his name being said.

Kagome then looked up and smiled at Inuyasha with a soft smile as she nuggles in to his lap.

Later the night as Kagome, Sango and Shippo slept with kerera watching over them along with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Miroku steped out side to have a talk.

"Inuyasha do you thing what the headmen said was true about Kagome?" asked Miroku as he lended on the wall of the hut.

Inuyasha closed his eyes relaxing as he lend on the wall was well " if so we can't do anything about it exept keep an eye on her as always" he replied.

his thoughts flood to Kagome and the thought of her and the fear he had felt when he almost lost her.

"Miroku I hate to act like this around you and the others but I was kind of scared when i heared that Kagome was going to be taken away from us".

Miroku looked over at the resting hanyou and smiled softly.

" we all were scared too Inuyasha you weren't the only one trust me but i think you had alittle more fear then the rest of us did" said Miroku.

In the distance a Scream made Inuyasha's eyes fly open.

"Kagome" spoke inuyasha as he ran beck in to the hut miroku fallowing behind.

when they arrived in the room Kagome lay on the floor covered in blood.

Sango and shippo siting in a corner afraid to move as sesshomaru held his sword in hand it covered with the blood of a demon that had attack them without warning the remains of the demon sit a few inches from Kagome's body.

Inuyasha ran to her side and pulled her to him tears falling from is eyes.

"Inuyasha move away from Kagome" demaned Sesshomaru his eyes focoused on his half brother.

Inuyasha glared at him with hatred and held her closer to him.

"Inuyasha if you want her to live then move away from her for a second then you can hold her again".

Inuyasha layed her head done on the floor and moved away from her and watched as Sesshomaru unsheathed his tensaga and slashed though Kagome's body leaveing now cut in sight.

Sesshomaru reshalthed his sword ans Inuyasha went back to Kagome's side.

Her eyes twitched open "Inu...Yasha.." she said weakly.

Inuyasha kissed her softly and smiled.

"she'll be fine just let her rest" remarks Sesshomaru as he sits down in his place near the enterance to the room.

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha made there way to the well.

"Do you have to go?" asks Shippo.

"We will just be gone for a few days don't worry shippo I promise to bring back some candy" replies Kagome as Inuyasha helps her into the well.

"behave Kouru we'll be back soon" remarks Inuyasha as he gave her a hug then jumps in to the well with Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Ring Of InuYasha's Mother

When they arrived in the presant Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and they made there way into the house.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand when they walked in.

"hello Kagome, Inuyasha it's nice to see you" greeted Mrs.H.

"Hi mom where sota and gramps?" asked Kagome as she took her shoes off.

"Grandpa is at the temple and Sota is at his little friend Rea's house or the night but he will be back in time for tomarrow morning" repiled Mrs. H "what would you two like for dinner?".

"Do you have any Ramen?" asked Inuyasha.

"umhm if that's what you want for dinner then I'll make that for you two"replies Mrs.Has she when in to the kitchen.

After dinner Inuyasha and Kagome head upstairs to Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome grabed some clothes and headed into the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower if you want to you can take one to" said Kagome as she turned on some music as she undressed then steped into the shower.

Inuyasha came in after her and removed his clothing as well and waited tell her back was turned be for he steped in behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha?" askes Kagome as she turns to face him.

"Yes Kagome" he anwsers as he pushes her up against to shower wall and starts to kissher neck lightly.

"Inuyasha stop please" she says as she pushes him away softly and grabs a towel and wraps her self in it on her way to her room.

Inuyasha turned the water off and fallowed after her.

"Kagome is something wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he watches her get dressed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I just can't do this right now" she replies as she brushes her hair.

Inuyasha walked to where she sat at her desk and wraped his arms around her "it's ok we won't have sex tell your ready to I noticed you were stressing out before we left what's wrong Kagome?" says Inuyasha as she kissed her ear.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it" she replies as she gets out of Inuyasha's hold and lays down on her bed. "goodnight Inuyasha maybe you should go sleep in the guest room".

Inuyasha leaved the room and when to the guest room and removed the towel and but his pants back on but left his heori and undershirt off and layed down on the bed falling asleep.

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed but couldn't get comfortable without Inuyasha by her side. She got up and went into the guest room. she stood in the door way to make she he was asleep before she made her way into the room she washed him sleep and then turned to leave the room.

Inuyasha grabed her armand pulled her down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her as tears fill her eyes.

"Kagome why are you crying" asked Inuyasha as he pulled her closer to him.

"Buyo is geting put down tomarrow morning" anwsers Kagome as Inuyasha wiped the tears from her eyes " he has been sick for awhile and my mpm and grandpa have decided to put him to sleep before he gets any worse".

As Kagome nuggled into Inuyasha Buyo walked into the room and jumped up on the bed and nuzzled in to Kagome's leg falling asleep.

The next morning Sota knocked on Kagome's bedroom door then opened it to find that she ws not in there. "Kagome!" yelled Sota as he made his way to the guest room "Kagome where are you!".

Sota opened the door to find Inuyasha, Kagome and Buyo fast asleep " Kagome Inuyasha wake up we have to go" yelled Sota.

Inuyasha woke Kagome and then got up and got dress. Kagome ran to her bedroom and put on a black pair of jeans and a black tank top thne put on her socks and boots.

By the time that Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to go the rest of the family were already in the Truck.

Kagome picked up Buyo and walked down the stairs. "Kagome do you want me to hold him for you?" asked Inuyasha as he reached out to take him.

"Inuyasha i just don't want anyone to hold him but me right now" she replied as she took his hand and held it tightly as as they sat in the truck on the way to the vet's office.

When they got there Sota and Gramps sat out side will Kagome, Inuyasha and Mrs. H sat in the room with Buyo.

"hand him here and we'll do the first shoot" said the nurse as Kagome just held him to her as she sat in Inuyasha's lap.

"No i want to hold him" says Kagome as she looked up at the nurse.

"maybe you should go sit outside with your brother and gramps" recomends Mrs. H.

"No I'm not leaveing" she yells as she nuzzles Inuyasha still holding Buyo.

The nurse kneeled down and gave Buyo the first shoot to relax him "I'll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes before i bring in the last shoot" said the nurse before she walked out of the room.

"I'll miss you Buyo you are the best cat i have ever had" said Kagome as she nuggled into Inuyasha as the nurse walked back in and gave him the last shoot.

When they got home from the vet Kagome and Inuyasha when up stairs. Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall on Kagome's bed holding her in his arms.

They didn't leave the room the next two days just sat on her bed.

The next night after Kagome had calmed down Inuyasha smiled at her as he watched her brush her hair.

"Kagome i have somthing i want to give you it's not much but I thing it will help you with your changes" says Inuyasha as he walks over to her pulling out a ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger "It will help you control your demon side and i thing my mom would have wanted me to give it it you".

"but Inuyasha it was your mother's i couldn't take this it's to important to give to me" repied Kagome as she looked down at the ring it's silver bad shimmering and the rose shaped base shined.

"Kagome my mother gave it to me before she died and told me that my father gave it to her for protection and it it was also her engagement ring" remarked as he took hold of Kagome's hand and smiled softly wiping a way the tears that escaped from Kagome's eyes "but it's not like i'm asking you to marry me or anything it's just for your protection".

After Kagome and Inuyasha came upstairs from dinner they snuggled up on the bed and fell asleep.

This Chapter of My Fanfiction is deticated to Misty my companion and fateful pet December 3, 2004.


End file.
